List of Kidsongs Episodes
The Kidsongs Television Show The Kidsongs Television Show debuted in September 19, 1987 for 30 Minutes with 26 half-hour episodes distributed by Orbis Entertainment. The half-hour, live action episodes featured the Kidsongs Kids running their own TV show in a top 8 countdown style show featuring music videos from the Kidsongs home video series. The ABC show ran on network affiliates primarily on Saturday mornings. It garnered excellent ratings and ran for 2 years before moving to the Disney Channel for another four years. The show won the prestigious Excellence in Children's Programming Award from ACT. In 1987–88, in season 1, this show was called The Kidsongs TV Show. Format: '''Broadcast Season 1 (1987-1988) ; Crew : David Chan, Todd Alyn Durboraw, Tina Marie Espinoza (uncredited) (episodes 20–26), Julie Ann Gourson, Hillary Hollingsworth, Tiffany Johnson, Nicole Mandich, Robby Rosellen, Scott Trent ; Hosts : Chris Lytton, Triskin Potter '''Episode 1 - Our First TV Show! (September 19, 1987) Songs: *Rockin' Robin *I've Been Workin' On The Railroad *Day-O (A.K.A. Banana Boat Song) *I Got Wheels *BINGO *Sea Cruise *Put On A Happy Face *Take Me Out To The Ball Game Episode 2 - Let's Sing American Songs (September 26, 1987) Songs: *It's Not If You Win Or Lose *Funiculi, Funicula *I Got Wheels *Mr. Policeman *Why Don't You Write Me? *Put On A Happy Face *Old MacDonald Had A Farm *Sea Cruise Episode 3 - Studio Fun (October 3, 1987) Songs: *Livin' In The U.S.A. *I Like Trucks *Why Don't You Write Me? *Rodeo Rider *Old MacDonald Had A Farm *Catch A Wave *Mr. Policeman *Skip To My Lou Episode 4 - We've Got This Down (October 10, 1987) Songs: *Bend Me, Shape Me *Yankee Doodle Boy *Catch A Wave *The Lion Tamer *I Like Trucks *Mary Had A Little Lamb *Deep In The Heart Of Texas *Livin' In The U.S.A. Episode 5 - We're On A Roll (October 17, 1987) Songs: *Them Bones *Waltzing Matilda *The Lion Tamer *U.S. Air Force (A.K.A. Wild Blue Yonder) *Turkey In The Straw *Bend Me, Shape Me *This Old Man *Yankee Doodle Boy Episode 6 - Classic Kid's Songs (October 24, 1987) Songs: *The Circus Is Coming To Town *Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? *U.S. Air Force (A.K.A. Wild Blue Yonder) *Act Naturally *Turkey In The Straw *Water World *London Bridge *Them Bones Episode 7 - What's At #1? (October 31, 1987) Songs: *Polly Wolly Doodle *Footloose *Where, Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone? *There's A Hole In My Bucket *Water World *The Bus Song *St. Judy's Comet *The Circus Is Coming To Town Episode 8 - Songs & Games (November 7, 1987) Songs: *Entry Of The Gladiators (Instrumental) *I Wanna Be A Fireman *Footloose *Kumbaya *Practice Makes Perfect *She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain *The Bus Song *Polly Wolly Doodle Episode 9 - Practice Makes Perfect (November 14, 1987) Songs: *Do Your Ears Hang Low? *Tomorrow Is A Dream Away *Practice Makes Perfect *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt *Centerfield *I Wanna Be A Fireman *America's Heroes *Entry Of The Gladiators (Instrumental) Episode 10 - Let's Count 'em Down (November 21, 1987) Songs: *You Know That You Can Do It *Rockin' Robin *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt *Day-O (A.K.A. Banana Boat Song) *Centerfield *You're A Grand Old Flag *If You're Happy & You Know It *Do Your Ears Hang Low? Episode 11 - Music Video Madness (November 28, 1987) Songs: *The Ringmaster Song *You Know That You Can Do It *Rodeo Rider *Harmony *Take Me Out To The Ball Game *Car Car Song (A.K.A. Riding In My Car) *Teacher's Medley (A.K.A. School Medley) *If You're Happy & You Know It Episode 12 - Let's Get Moving (December 5, 1987) Songs: *Little Bo Peep *Act Naturally *Funiculi, Funicula *It's Not If You Win Or Lose *Harmony *Skip To My Lou *BINGO *The Ringmaster Song Episode 13 - Made By Kids (December 12, 1987) Songs: *I Got Wheels *I've Been Workin' On The Railroad *Put On A Happy Face *Waltzing Matilda *There's A Hole In My Bucket *Mr. Policeman *Mary Had A Little Lamb *The Lion Tamer Episode 14 - For Kids & Starring Kids (December 19, 1987) Songs: *Footloose *This Old Man *Why Don't You Write Me? *Deep In The Heart Of Texas *I Like Trucks *Yankee Doodle Boy *Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? *Polly Wolly Doodle Episode 15 - It's Sing-A-Long Time! (December 26, 1987) Songs: *Rockin' Robin *Teacher's Medley (A.K.A. School Medley) *Bend Me, Shape Me *America's Heroes *I Wanna Be A Fireman *Practice Makes Perfect *St. Judy's Comet *Turkey In The Straw Episode 16 - It's A Kid's World (January 2, 1988) Specials Guest: *Mary Laub As Doris Dipplewhite Songs: *Tomorrow Is A Dream Away *Water World *U.S. Air Force (A.K.A. Wild Blue Yonder) *You're A Grand Old Flag *Day-O (A.K.A. Banana Boat Song) *Rodeo Rider *The Ringmaster Song *Funiculi, Funicula Episode 17 - We Want Our Kidsongs (January 9, 1988) Songs: *Livin' In The U.S.A. *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt *The Circus Is Coming To Town *She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain *You Know That You Can Do It *Harmony *London Bridge *Little Bo Peep Episode 18 - Kidsongs Rocks (January 16, 1988) Songs: *Catch A Wave *Do Your Ears Hang Low? *Car Car Song (A.K.A. Riding In My Car) *There's A Hole In My Bucket *Skip To My Lou *Waltzing Matilda *BINGO *Take Me Out To The Ball Game Episode 19 - What's Climbing Up The Charts? (January 23, 1988) Songs: *Centerfield *The Bus Song *Act Naturally *I've Been Workin' On The Railroad *The Circus Is Coming To Town *Bend Me, Shape Me *Mr. Policeman Episode 20 - Hits, Classics & Sing-Alongs (January 30, 1988) Songs: *Sea Cruise *Little Bo Peep *Deep In The Heart Of Texas *Footloose *You're A Grand Old Flag *Polly Wolly Doodle *Them Bones *I Like Trucks Episode 21 - Join In The Sing-Along Fun (February 6, 1988) Songs: *It's Not If You Win Or Lose *Old MacDonald Had A Farm *I Got Wheels *America's Heroes *The Ringmaster Song *U.S. Air Force (A.K.A. Wild Blue Yonder) *Car Car Song (A.K.A. Riding In My Car) *There's A Hole In My Bucket Episode 22 - School Days (February 13, 1988) Songs: *Why Don't You Write Me? *She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain *Rockin' Robin *I Wanna Be A Fireman *Tomorrow Is A Dream Away *Catch A Wave *Teacher's Medley (A.K.A. School Medley) *Practice Makes Perfect Episode 23 - We Love Our Kidsongs (February 20, 1988) Songs: *Centerfield *This Old Man *Water World *Rodeo Rider *Deep In The Heart Of Texas *Yankee Doodle Boy *Funiculi, Funicula Episode 24 - Livin' In The U.S.A. (February 27, 1988) Songs: *Livin' In The U.S.A. *Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? *Them Bones *Do Your Ears Hang Low? *Skip To My Lou *Mr. Policeman *Take Me Out To The Ball Game *The Ringmaster Song Episode 25 - Counting Down The Chart (March 5, 1988) Special Guests: *Sailors (Matthew Devore & Janice Hubbard) & Mike The Dog Songs: *Sea Cruise *The Bus Song *I've Been Workin' On The Railroad *Act Naturally *You Know That You Can Do It *BINGO *The Lion Tamer *She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain Episode 26 - It's A Wrap! (March 12, 1988) Songs: *The Circus Is Coming To Town *Car Car Song (A.K.A. Riding In My Car) *It's Not If You Win Or Lose *Harmony *If You're Happy & You Know It *Day-O (A.K.A. Banana Boat Song) *Turkey In The Straw *America's Heroes The Kidsongs Television Show - Revival (PBS Version) In 1994, a new version of the television series was developed by Rosenstein and produced with Chicago public television station WTTW for 30 Minutes and distributed by American Public Television to PBS stations nationally. Airing as part of the PBS Kids, "Ready to Learn" block, "The Kidsongs Television Show" aired throughout the country and by 1998 reached 89 percent of households. Many of the original Kidsongs videos were used in the public television series along with new educational content and in-studio guests. The kids are joined by the adorable fantasy characters Billy and Ruby Biggle and their magical friends from Biggleland. The Biggles help the children resolve their problems and concerns in a comforting, kind way. They address age-appropriate issues, such as not wanting to share, jealousy, friendship, telling the truth and patience. The Kidsongs TV Show is renamed The Kidsongs Television Show in 1994. Format: '''Broadcast, DVD, (some episodes) Season 2 (1994) '''Cast: Christopher Aguliar, Janessa Beth, Mark Humphrey, Megan Miyahira, Hassan Nicholas, Katie Polk, Melanee Shale, Janet Veyts, Kevin Williamson Hosts: Christian Buenaventura, Alexandra Palm (AKA Alexandra Picatto), Billy/Ruby Biggle (in later episodes) With: Stephanie DuBois, Leif Jonasen #Alligator on the Loose - Special Guest: Jules Sylvester with Daisy the Alligator #A Fish Story - Special Guest: '''Whale/Dolphin trainer Jim Clarke #Billy's Tummy Ache - '''Special Guest: Pierre the Painter from Play Along Songs #Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! - Special Guest: Indianapolis 500 Driver Jimmy Vasser #The Mail Must Go Through - Special Guest: Postal Worker Debra Amaya #Teamwork - Special Guest: '''Rick Clark with Prancer the Reindeer #Where in the World is Billy Biggle? - '''Special Guest: Police Officer Maria Tomes #Katie's Little Lie - Special Guest: Raven-Symone #Just a Little Magic - Special Guest: '''Magician Joey Kabosius (AKA Rainbow Wizard) #Pizza, Pizza - '''Special Guest: Saxophonist Dave Koz #Just a Little Bit of History - Special Guest: Lt. Pete Barnett (From the Coast Guard) #Circus Day - Special Guest: Juggler Chip Lowell #I Can't Play Sports - Special Guest: Harlem Globetrotter Kelvin "Special K" Hildreth #A Community Assignment - Special Guest: Mark Hardin with Shaina the Capuchin Monkey #Dinosaur Day - Special Guest: Ariana Richards from Jurassic Park #Around the World in 30 Minutes - Special Guest: Bagpipe playing Scotsman Bruce Farrar #Megan's Bad Day - Special Guest: Mark Harden with Marimbo the Martial Eagle #Safety First - Special Guest: Captain Steve Ruda of the Los Angeles Fire Department #Recycled TV - Special Guest: '''Jules Sylvester with iguana Chiquita #Professor Majorchord's Music Lesson - '''Special Guest: Professor Majorchord #Change for the Better - Special Guest: Mark Hardin with Tarzan the Baby Chimpanzee #Weather Biggle - Special Guest: Weatherman Christopher Nance #Olympian Dreams - Special Guests: Olympic gymnasts Nadia Comaneci and Bart Conner #Wild West Fever - Special Guest: Women's barrel racing champion Charmayne Rodman #Responsibility - Special Guest: '''Puppeteer Howard Barnett #Birthday Blues - '''Special Guest: Canadian cellist Brendan Milbank #Aviation Adventures - Special Guests: Kara and Kimberly Albright #Sign Language Communication - Special Guests: '''Sandra Carpe and her interpreter, Mindy Brown #I Need a Little Pasta - '''Special Guest: Restaurateur Frank Miceli #A Kidsongs Kids' Best Friend - Special Guest: Dog trainer Clint Rowe with dogs Beasley and Emily The Kidsongs Holiday Special (1994) Aired on PBS on December 10, 1994 at 5:00 p.m. during a pledge drive was the Kidsongs Holiday Special, and was hosted by Billy and Ruby Biggle. This TV special generally contained songs from the video "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Season 3 (1995) Cast: '''Lynsey Bartilson, Jessica Fried, Brooke Garrett, Ryan McCutchan, Megan Miyahira, Hassan Nicholas, Maiya Norton, Casey Rion, Shira Roth, Dava Schatz '''Hosts: '''Aaron Harvey, Alexandra Palm (AKA Alexandra Picatto), Lynsey Bartilson (2 episodes), Billy/Ruby Biggle '''With: '''Stephanie DuBois, Roger Scott #Transportation - '''Special Guest: '''Bob Kredel, President of the California Historical Train Association #Give My Regards to Broadway - '''Special Guests: '''Barbershop quartet The Dapper Dans #Man's Best Friend - '''Special Guests: '''Lindsay Tilton, her canine companion Tracey and Tracey’s trainer Allison Wylot, Director of Training Canine Companions for Independence #Let's Dance - '''Special Guest: '''Line dance teacher Julie Weith #La La Bamba - '''Special Guest: '''Mexican musician Violetta Quintero #Where Oh Where Has My Little Bike Gone? - '''Special Guest: Nigerian artist Onochie Chukwurah #Alex Alex Alex - Special Guest: '''Chef Patrick MaGee #Garage Sale - '''Special Guest: '''Trick roper Kowboy Kal #Here, Kitty Kitty - '''Special Guest: Animal trainer Nick Toth with baby jaguars Cassidy and Bear #Mind Your Manners - Special Guest: '''Singer Debbie Gibson #I Have an Idea - '''Special Guest: '''Wild bird experts Karin Wagner and Debbie Weber with Norman the African Pygmy Falcon, Zeke the Kookabura and Grover the Macaw #Share and Share Alike - '''Special Guest: '''Candy sculptor Shan Ichiyanagi #Collector's Item - '''Special Guest: '''Doll maker Sharon Koryta with a collection of dolls from all over the world #Fiddle Me This - '''Special Guests: '''Bluegrass country music group Billy and the Hillbillies #All the News That's Fit - '''Special Guest: '''Los Angeles Times reporter Pat Morrison #Circle of Life - '''Special Guests: '''Native American performers Tucson Big Mountain and Whirlwind #Practice, Practice, Practice - '''Special Guest: '''Beth Sorrentino, Lead singer and pianist of Suddenly, Tammy! #Reach for the Stars - '''Special Guest: Astronomer Steve Edberg #Playing Favorites - Special Guests: '''Dixieland jazz band Dwight Kennedy’s New Orleans Dixie Kings #They Raise Horses Don't They? - '''Special Guest: '''Horse trainer Nick Karazisis with Lacey the Welsh Pony and veteran Kidsongs Kid Katie Polk Season 4 (1997) '''Cast: '''Asa Karsten Bernstine, Kamran Kamjou, Brady Kimball, Michael Minden, Megan Miyahira, Troy Mullins, Evan Paley, Mimi Paley Sara Perks, Lana Richards '''Hosts: '''Tiffany Burton, Sergio Centeno, Billy/Ruby Biggle '''With: '''Stephanie DuBois, Pete Fremin #All Together Now - '''Special Guests: '''R&B singing group All-4-One #Gone to the Dogs - '''Special Guests: '''Susan Clark, Mollie Hogan, and Clint Rowe with a wolf, a Husky puppy, a Golden Retriever, Sally the African Bat-eared fox and a silver red fox #Put Your Dancin' Shoes On - '''Special Guests: '''Jitterbug dancers Tina & Ian Bevans and David & Diana Arnobit #Bang Your Drum Loudly - '''Special Guest: '''Percussionist Sheila E. #What I Want to Be - '''Special Guest: '''Hula Hoop Champion Mat Plendl #Let's Go Barefootin' - '''Special Guests: '''The Trinidad and Tobago Showboat Steel Orchestra #It's 60's Day - '''Special Guest: '''Peter Noone, Lead singer of Herman's Hermits #A Doggone Great Day - '''Special Guests: '''LAPD K-9 Unit Police Officer Jack Schonely and Gundo the Police Dog #Working Together - '''Special Guest: '''Harmonica player Bobby Joe Holman #Water World - '''Special Guest: '''Animal Ambassador Julie Scardina of Sea World & Busch Gardens with bamboo sharks, Pete the Magellanic Penguin and a river otter #Practice Makes Perfect - '''Special Guest: '''Yo-yo champ Jason Tracy #We Are Family - '''Special Guests: Bluegrass band Home Grown #Let's Look It Up - Special Guest: '''Joan Embery, Goodwill Ambassador of the San Diego Zoo and Wild Animal Park with Pinocchio the Toco Toucan, a springhaas and Cramer the Cheetah #Brady "Safety" Kimball - '''Special Guest: '''Los Angeles County Lifeguard Nell Regan #Throwing Curve Balls - '''Special Guest: '''L.A. Dodgers Center fielder Brett Butler #Went to the Animal Fair - '''Special Guest: Andrea Mott, Educator/Guide of the San Diego Wild Animal Park with Tumbleweed the African Hedgehog, Pocahontas the South African Crested Porcupine and Radar the Fennec Fox #Billy's Doctor Visit - Special Guests: '''Firefighters Tom Haus, George Negrete, Greg Newell and Michael Taylor of the Los Angeles City Fire Department #Aloha, Biggleland - '''Special Guest: '''Keali’i Ceballos of the Keali'i O Nalani Hula Dance Group #Monster Truck Day - '''Special Guest: '''Monster truck driver Chuck Jordan and monster truck, “Survivor” #Dream On - '''Special Guest: '''Olympic Gymnast Kerri Strug The Adventures of Kidsongs In 1999, a new TV series launched its own season from the Kidsongs home videos on PBS Kids. Billy and Ruby Biggle was introduced to the name of ''The Adventures of Kidsongs'. In the intro, Billy and Ruby appear in the white background, and Billy says, "Hi, kids! I'm Billy Biggle!" Ruby says, "And I'm Ruby Biggle!" Billy asks, "You know what time it is?" Then they say, "It's time for..." make the Kidsongs logo appear and shout "The Adventures of...Kidsongs!" And Ruby shouts, "Roll it!" and sparks fly, starting the episode. Season 5 (1998) #I Can Put On a Show! #I Can Bop with the Biggles! #Very Silly Songs #I Can Go to the Country! #I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs! #I Can Dance! #A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm #I Can Do It! #If We Could Talk to the Animals #Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday Trivia *From 1994-1998 it was called "The Kidsongs Television Show". *Later in 1999, it was called "The Adventures of Kidsongs". *From 2019-present it was called "The Kidsongs Television Show Reboot". Category:Kidsongs Category:TV Shows